Secret Keeper
by SiriusBlackLoverr
Summary: Title might be misleading ;  The love story of Oliver and his love interest, OC Madison.
1. Chapter 1

"Madison! You'll love this!" Katie said, walking up to me with a paper in her hands. Sighing, you looked up to see her looking expectantly at you.

"What is it, Katie? I have to finish this bloody essay that Snape assigned us over the summer.." Your attention turned back to your mindless scribbling of words you only hoped would make some sense. Though, it was Snape, no mercy would be had on you.

"Honestly! What have you been doing all summer that you couldn't finish that paper?"

"I practiced Quidditch a lot, actually,"

"And THAT is exactly what I wanted to speak to you about!" Katie said excitedly, sitting on your bed, "There's a spot for a chaser! You can finally try out!" You dropped your quill, essay forgotten.

"Yes, finally!" You said, raising your arm in victory. "How do I go about trying out?"

"Just go tell Oliver you would like a chance to try out for chaser. He'll be pleased that you're so enthusiastic," Katie gave a smile and said, "I better get going. I told Alicia I'd meet her for breakfast this morning," With that, Katie was gone. Your heart was beating quickly. You wanted the chance to be on the team, you really did. But the thought of Oliver Wood had your heart racing, palms sweaty, and a blush rising to your cheeks. It wasn't a crush, because you had never really spoken to Oliver except for passing comments about how well he did in the previous Quidditch game. No, it was jut you were very intrigued by him. He only showed his passion for Quidditch, but not many people saw beyond that. There had to be more to him, and that is why you found yourself intrigued by him.

"Better to get this over with now," You muttered to yourself, abandoning your essay in favor of getting yourself a spot at Quidditch try outs. Walking down the stairs, you noticed Oliver sitting by the fireplace. He was looking down intently at a clipboard he was holding in his lap. You walked over, unsure of what to say. You hoped he would notice your presence. He was too interesting in the clipboard to notice you there, you soon realized you would have to be the first to say something. "Good morning, Oliver," You said.

He looked up, seeing it was you, he smiled. "Morning, Madison," He nodded, then went back to looking at the clipboard.

"Katie told me that the Gryffindor Quidditch team is in need of another chaser," This got Oliver's attention, and he looked up expectantly at you. "I was hoping to try out for the position".

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed, smiling up at you. "We'll be having try outs next Saturday at 9 o'clock sharp. You'll need to bring your own broom," After saying this, he scribbled something onto his clipboard.

"Great!" You said. "Oh I have one question, how many chasers do you need?"

"One," Oliver replied without looking up.

"Oh, okay," You said, a sinking feeling settling in your stomach. You would have to be the best one on the pitch.

"Don't worry. Katie tells me you're a great chaser," Oliver said, still not looking up.

A blush rose to your cheeks. "I'll have to thank her at breakfast, which is where I should be heading now," You told me. He nodded. "Aren't you going?"

"No, I've got too much to do," He said, waving his hand.

"All right, I'll see you later then," Told said, offering a small wave. He returned it. Once you turned to the portrait hole, your face held a smile. Once you made it to the Great Hall, you spotted Katie sitting by herself. "Why are you all alone?" You questioned, sitting down across from her.

"Oh," She said waving her hand, "I was with people, but they left to go to the library," She said, stabbing a pancake with her fork. You raised an eyebrow at her, but she remained silent.

"So I spoke to Oliver. I'm all ready to try out!" You said, making to grab a muffin.

Katie laughed then, "I had already told him to put you on the list, you didn't need to talk to him," She put a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"Then why did you tell me to talk to him?" You demanded of her.

"Because," She paused to take another bite of her pancake, " It was the only way to get you to talk to him,"

"What do you mean?" You asked, hoping she didn't bring up the 'crush' she thought you had on him. No, there was no crush. You had nothing to base a crush off of!

Katie smirked at you, as if she could read your thoughts. "With that big crush of yours, are you sure you'll be able to perform in front of him?"

"There is no crush, you know that!" You exclaimed.

"Of course," Katie said. "We'll practice a bit to get you ready for try outs next week. You need to get on the team,"

"Sure," You replied. "I don't know what we could practice that I don't know…"

"You're so modest, Madison. I have to head to my first class now, see you later!" She waved, turning away from you and exiting the Great Hall. You sat by yourself then, munching on your corn muffin. You had to think about what she said. Could you really do well, in front of Oliver? Well of course! Seeing as you didn't have a crush on him, there should be no problem. You continued to assure yourself that you would be fine until you saw Oliver himself walk into the Great Hall. Without thinking, you shoved what was left into your muffin into your mouth, gathered your belongings, and rushed away from the Great Hall. Your arm brushed his while you were passing by him, but you didn't make it known that you noticed this. As you were rushing from the Great Hall, you realized it might be a problem to play well in front of Oliver. She might have been right. But you pushed the thought from your mind right as it entered it. Katie was crazy, for she thought you had a crush on Oliver! And that certainly was not true. You wouldn't listen to what Katie had to say about Oliver from now on, you told yourself.

**Review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

One of your favorite parts of Quidditch was feeling the wind in your hair. When you're up in the air, zooming away fro the Earth, you finally feel free for once. It's a nice day, and you relish in the feeling of the sun hitting your face. But now you've lost your focus, and you feel a sudden hit on your right side. You manage to keep your grip on your broom, fortunately, but you turn your head to see the bludger flying at you again. It hits you again, and you gasp, eyes flying open. You blink a few times, and your dormitory comes into focus. Katie is shoving you, trying to wake you. "Oh good, you're finally awake," Katie said, "You do realize, today is the day of try outs, don't you?" At this news, you flew up out of bed, knocking into Katie. "Ouch, watch where you're going!" She laughed.

"What time is it?" You asked, panicked.

"It's only 7, you still have two hours to get ready!" At this, you relaxed a bit. "You have to make sure you actually eat breakfast, it'll help you," Katie said, gathering the clothes she was going to change into. You nodded at her when she looked up, but you weren't sure you'd be able to keep down much food.

The rest of the morning passed quickly. You showered, gathered your clothes, and went down to breakfast. Katie scolded you when you only ate little nibbles of food. Miraculously, you ate a whole waffle. Of course, Katie's glaring at you helped quite a bit. When only a few minutes were left before try-outs, you were so nervous you could feel your heart beating. Thump, thump, thump, thump… "C'mon, we ought to get going," Katie said, jumping up from the table, "Oliver doesn't like to be kept waiting," She laughed a bit. You were too nervous to speak, so you just gave her a nod, showing you understood. The walk to the pitch was silent, but it was not uncomfortable. Katie must have known how you were feeling.

It was a beautiful day out. Only a few stray clouds in the sky. It wasn't too hot, or too cold. Just the perfect weather for Quidditch, you thought. "There they are!" Katie said, pointing to Oliver, who was surrounded by the team. Those who were trying out were sitting in the stands. "You should go sit by them," Katie whispered, going to join her teammates. You stepped into the stands, sitting next to two identical read heads.

"Hi, I'm Fred, and this is George!" One of them whispered. We're going to be beaters, so if that's the position you want, you'd better clear out!" He smirked at you.

You rolled your eyes at him, "I'm Madison. I'm going to be a chaser, so you'd better be able to keep that bludger away from me," You told him.

"We'll see about that," He said.

Before you could reply, Oliver called for all of your attention. "Hello, I'm Oliver Wood. Today we're looking for two beaters and one chaser," He paused to let disappointed seekers walk away. "Before we start, I'd like to go over our team rules. If you don't like them, you mind as well leave before you put yourself through these try-outs. We don't have many rules, but of course we need some," He paused to look over the people in the stands. "Number one," He said, "Practices are mandatory. If you cannot come, you must give me a note at least one day prior explaining why it is impossible for you to show up. If it is because you earned a detention, I'll have to make you do extra laps at the next practice. If you're going to commit to us, you better show good behavior in school". "Next, there will be no putting down of other teammates. I don't care what you see on the pitch; a loss will not be one person's fault. We are a team, we win together and lose together". "We also ask that you try to play through small injuries. I know, it's not convenient. But it's also not convenient when we're one player down. I assume you all know the rule, there are no substitutions. If you're out, we're down a man". "Lastly, there will be no dating of anyone else on the team".

"Why?" You blurted out.

You could see Katie smirk behind Oliver, and next to you Fred muttered, "I told you she wants me," While elbowing his twin.

"Well, Madison," He said, ignoring your rude interruption. "We don't want feelings getting in the way of our winning, do we? He said, putting a hand over his eyes to shield them from the blinding sun. You looked down, not replying to his comment, and avoiding Katie's stare from below. "All right, first off, potential chasers will try-out," He said, and you felt yourself tense. "Madison, you're trying out for chaser, correct?" Your stomach felt like it was doing flips. You nodded at him. "Right, you'll go first," You stood up, trying not to show your fear.

"Good luck," Fred said, when you turned to look at him, he winked. You ignored this, walking down to the pitch.

When you arrived, Katie whispered, "This is better, you won't have to watch your competition, you can leave right when you're finished," You nodded.

"All right, Madison. Let's see, are you best at scoring, passing, or blocking?" He asked.

"Scoring," You replied without thinking. You were actually much better at passing, but you wanted to try to get one past Oliver!

"Let's see just how good you are!" He said smiling.

You both got on your brooms, flying up to the goal posts. He took his position guarding the goal, and you gripped the quaffle in your hand. He nodded at you, signaling he was ready. This is it, you thought. You faked shooting for the right post, and he fell for it, leaving the middle post wide open. You sent the quaffle flying through, to cheers from the crowd. Oliver smiled, but said, "Now I know your trick. You won't get it past me again,"

"I'm up for the challenge," You smirked. This time, you used no fake out tactic. You made it obvious you were going for the left post, and because of your last goal, Oliver didn't budge until it was too late. The quaffle went flying through again.

"All right, I get it. You're good at scoring. How about you take a lap, for embarrassing the keeper, eh?" He said.

"Is this part of the try-out?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'd like to see how cooperative you are. Plus, we need to know if you're fast, we'll be timing you," He paused, "Go."

You didn't need to be told again. Zooming around the perimeter of the pitch was not a punishment. You loved it. When you got back, you asked, "Can I go again?"

Oliver laughed and said, "No, I think I've seen enough. You can go now," He then proceeded to go see who was next. Disappointed, you flew back down to the ground, next to Katie.

"That was the shortest try-out I've ever seen!" She exclaimed to you.

"Does that mean I was bad?" You asked nervously.

"No, you were brilliant!" Katie smiled. "Why don't you get out of here, I'm sure you have some homework to get to," She laughed.

"As a matter of fact… I do!" I'll see you later," You smiled, turning around to walk away.

Try-outs went great!

**Please review... It would make my day :) **


	3. Chapter 3

You had just started to retreat from the pitch, but Oliver caught up with you. You felt a hand on your shoulder, making you stop in your tracks. You turned around to see Oliver panting, as if he had run to catch up with you. "I forgot to tell you, results will be posted in the Common Room tomorrow morning," He smiled.

"Thanks for letting me know!" You said cheerfully, "I guess you should be getting back to try-outs now, huh?"

"Probably. I'll see you later," He said, turning back to the pitch.

"Bye Oliver," You said, so quietly you weren't sure he even heard you. No matter, you turned back to make your journey back to the castle.

When you arrived back to your dormitory, you found it empty. Perfect to get some homework done, exactly what I'd like to do on a Saturday, you thought. Before getting to homework, you did anything you could to push it off. Opening the windows, making the beds, folding some clothes. Anything was better than homework. Then again, another failing grade in Potions would not help much… You sighed, finally giving in to the essay that Snape decided you must do.

Luckily, well actually, rather unluckily, you were interrupted when all you had done was the introduction. You threw down your quill, frustrated, to see who interrupted you. "You're actually doing that essay?" Katie scoffed.

"I was trying to," You grumbled, picking up the quill again. Katie snatched the quill from your hand; you looked up, glaring at her.

"I'll finish that for you, if you answer one question for me," Katie said, smirking, as if she already knew what your answer would be.

"Yes! What's the question, what is it?" You asked, excited at the prospect of having no more homework for the weekend.

"If you don't get a satisfactory answer, I'll just make sure your paper isn't satisfactory," Katie said, gently taking the paper from your hand. Her eyes skimmed over the introduction and she said, "Gosh, I mind as well start the whole paper over, this introduction is horrible, Madison!"

"You know I'm terrible at Potions," You mumbled.

"Yes, well. Let's get to the question," She paused, letting you sit anxiously, "Why were you so concerned about the 'No dating another team member?' rule?" She asked.

"Er… I just thought it was an odd rule," You answered.

"That answer will get you just a bit over a failing grade,"

"Katie!" You yelled, trying to get your paper back. She was holding it too high for you to get it.

"I think Oliver has a crush on you," She said, this made you stop trying to get your essay completely. You just paused your arm in midair.

"What makes you say that?" You said, lowering your arm.

"He asks about you a lot," She placed your paper on a bed, knowing she had your full attention. "Once he asked if you were single… And today he asked if you were interested in anyone," A mischievous smile playing on her face.

Your breath caught in your throat, "What did you tell him?"

"That you were interested in… him," She said, backing away.

"WHAT?" You yelled, jumping at her.

"Hey, don't yell at me," She said, side stepping. "He was pretty much thrilled when I told him that," She said, smiling.

"But, b-but…" You stuttered, trying to find a problem with this, "You can't date anyone on the team! It's his own rule!"

"That doesn't matter," Katie said, waving her hand as if the rule really meant nothing. "You like him, don't you?"

"No," And before she could answer, you bolted from the room and down the stairs, into the common room. This was a mistake. The first person you saw when you got out of the staircase was no other but Oliver.

You tried to get out of there, you really did. But of course, that would not happen "Oi, Madison!" You heard from across the common room. You turned to see the twins, waving to you.

Before you could even reply, you were interrupted by Oliver. "Hi, Madison," He said, blushing.

"Hi, Oliver," You said, backing away a bit. "Listen, I have to go to the library, I'll talk to you later though," You said.

"Oh, yeah, sure. That's fine," He said.

"Well, see you later," You said, turning your back on him.

You didn't see, but Oliver sighed, running his hand through his hair. After watching your retreating back, he slowly turned, walking up into his dorm.


End file.
